America's Funniest Home Videos/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Pilot Opening Spiel: Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", you might see your brother working out. Your bride dancing! Your baby window cleaning! Your team competing! Your little girl bathing! Your neighbor singing! Or your son swinging! You, might even see yourself! And now, here's the star of "America's Funniest Home Videos", Bob Saget. 1989-1997 Opening Spiel: Ladies and gentlemen, BOB SAGET! 1998-2003 Opening Spiel: Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", (insert description of upcoming clips). It's "AFV"! And now, (insert funny comment here), DAISY FUENTES! JOHN FUGELSANG! TOM BERGERON! 1999 America's Funniest Home Videos Uncensored (Video Special) Opening Spiel: "AFV" Theme plays (upcoming clips). Hi I'm Steve Carell and welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos Uncensored!" 2000 A Tribute To Moms Mother's Day Special Opening Spiel: It's "America's Funniest Home Videos A Tribute To Moms!" (insert description of upcoming clips) Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos A Tribute To Moms!" Now, once again your host, DL Hughley! 2000 Stupid Cupid Valentine's Special Opening Spiel: Tonight It's "America's Funniest Home Videos Stupid Cupid Valentine's Special!" (insert description of upcoming clips) Stupid Cupid has got in his sight.It's "America's Funniest Home Videos Salute To Romance!" Valentine's Day will never be the same! Ladies and gentlemen, ''here's the man who's first initials stand for Darn Lovable DL Hughley! ''2000 Matrimony Mania Special Opening Spiel: Tonight on "America's Funniest Videos", It's "Matrimony Mania!" (insert description of upcoming clips) Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Matrimony Mania!" And Now, everybody's favorite man, TOM BERGERON! 2003-2012 Opening Spiel: Previously on "AFV", (insert description of upcoming clips). We're "AFV"! And now, (insert funny comment here), TOM BERGERON! 2012-2015 Opening Spiel: Here's a sneek peek at tonight's "AFV", we dare you not to laugh! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos"! And now, here he is, the host of "AFV", (Kids: TOM BERGERON!)! 2015-present Opening Spiel: Here's a sneak peek at tonight's "AFV" we know you're gonna love it! (insert description of upcoming clips). Welcome to "America's Funniest Home Videos"! And now, here he is, the host of our show, ALFONSO RIBIERO! Contest Plug "Saget: If you got some of your own, here's where you can send them. Anderson: Home Videos, 8530 Wilshire Blvd, Beverly Hills, CA, 90211. A $5,000 cash prizes will be awarded for the producers choice of best video. Producers decision is final. Enclose a $2 handling fee if you want your original tapes returned. For more information write to our address. We are not responsible for misdirected tapes. Contest deadline is January 15, 1990. So mail your tapes in right away!" - Pilot plug "For what you saw made your laugh, send it now to Home Videos, 8530 Wilshire Blvd, Beverly Hills, CA, 90211. A $5,000 cash prizes will be awarded for the producers choice of best video. Producers decision is final. Enclose a $2 handling fee if you want your original tapes returned. For more information write to our address. We are not responsible for misdirected tapes. Contest deadline is January 15, 1990. So mail your tapes right away!" - Ernie Anderson (closing pilot plug) "To compete in our $10,000 weekly prize and $100,000 grand prize, send your tapes to: "America's Funniest Home Videos" P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Enclose a $2 handling fee if you want your tapes returned. For more information write this address. Not responsible for misdirected tapes. To be eligible for our contest, videos must be exclusive to "America's Funniest Home Videos"/Employees and family members of Capital Cities/ABC and Vin Di Bona Productions are not eligible. To make our deadline, mail your tapes now!" - Ernie Anderson (Season 1 plug) "To compete in our new $15,000 send your tapes today to "America's Funniest Home Videos" P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Enclose a $2 handling fee if you want your tapes returned. For full contest details write this address. Not responsible for misdirected tapes. To be eligible for our contest, videos must be exclusive to "America's Funniest Home Videos"/Employees and family members of Capital Cities/ABC and Vin Di Bona Productions are not eligible. To make our deadline, mail your tapes now!" - Ernie Anderson (used during the last episodes of Season 1) "If you like to win $10,000 or $100,000, send your funny or amazing tapes today to: "America's Funniest Home Videos" P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Enclose a $3 handling fee if you want your tapes returned. Write this address for full contest rules. Remember: We are not responsible for loss or misdirected tapes. (insert funny comment; for example: "Don't delay! Send today!"). - Ernie Anderson (Seasons 3-4; Generic Version) "Hey America! Would you like to see your funny or amazing videos on America's Funniest Home Videos? Maybe your videos could be worth $10,000 or even $100,000! Send them today to: "America's Funniest Home Videos" P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Write this address for full contest rules. (insert funny comment; for example: "Remember ten first class stamps could mean $10,000!") - Ernie Anderson (Seasons 5 and 6; Generic Version) "Hey America! It's Assignment America time! We want to have your funny or amazing videos on our show. Your assignment: Send your tapes today to P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. Write this address for full contest rules. Your funny or amazing video could be on TV! - Gary Owens (Seasons 7 and 8) "If you'd like to see your video on America's Funniest Home Videos, upload it to ABC.com/AFV.com, or you can mail it to us at: AFV (America's Funniest Home Videos), P.O. Box 4333, Hollywood, California 90078. For full contest rules, log on to AFV.com or write the address above. Remember, you can't win if you don't send it in." - Jess Harnell (when the 2001-2015 Bergeron series aired in reruns on some cable systems) Voting Catchphrases "It's time to give away tonight's prizes. $10,000 for first place, $3,000 for second place, and $2,000 for third." - AFV host (about the three nominees) "Our third place winner will receive an RCA Pro-Edit Camera. Our second place winner will receive an RCA Home Entertainment unit with a 31-Inch monitor and Super VHS Recorder. - Bob Saget (used in first season only) "Lock in your votes right now!" - Bob Saget (when it's time for the studio audience to vote) "It's/It is time (for you) to vote now!" - Tom Bergeron (when it's time for the studio audience to vote) "Now it's time for you to vote!" - Alfonso Ribeiro (when it's time for the studio audience to vote) "Who will be tonight's $10,000 winner? Is it (insert three finalists) We'll find out in a moment!" - Ernie Anderson (used in first season only) "Who will win the $10,000 first place prize this week? We'll find out in a moment!" - Ernie Anderson (used from 1991-1993) "Who will it be? (insert three finalist videos)? We'll find out in a moment!" - Ernie Anderson/Gary Owens "While they're voting, check out tonight's honorable mentions." - Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (to show funny highlights; used since 2003) "And now the results of the studio audience voting...(a hand hands Bob the envelope) Thanks/thank you. (insert funny comment)." - Bob Saget "studio audience" is replaced with a funny joke "The second place ($3,000) winner is..." - AFV host (when the second place winner is announced; up until 2008) "Our third place ($2,000) winner is..." - AFV host (when the third place winner is announced; since 2008) "And the winner of the $10,000, and tonight's Funniest Home Video is..." - AFV host (when the $10,000 winner is announced) "And the winner of the $100,000 is..." - AFV host (when the $100,000 Grand Finale winner is announced) "(insert video title)! Sent in by (insert name/names) of/from (insert location)!" - AFV host (when announcing the video finalists and/or the winner of the $10,000/$100,000 prize) Win Catchphrases "Those people are now eligible for our $100,000 contest!" - Bob Saget (used from 1990-1996) "You've won $10,000 tonight/you've got $10,000 now, and you're also also eligible for the $100,000 drawing later on in the season. Congratulations!"- Tom Bergeron (2001-2015) Taglines "For America's Funniest Home Videos, I'm Bob Saget saying, 'Keep those cameras rolling and we'll see you next week.'" - Bob Saget (1st season only) "Travel provided by Northwest Airlines, serving over 220 cities in 20 countries on three continents. In all we do, we want to be the best. Northwest Airlines. - Ernie Anderson (Season 1 only) "So until next week, keep those cameras safely rolling and honey, (insert funny comment). Good night." - Bob Saget's regular closing (1989-1997) "Remember, ten first class stamps could mean $10,000." - Bob Saget. "Remember, here at AFV, (insert comment). Good night." - Daisy Fuentes and John Fugelsang (1998-2001) "That's the end of/all the time we have/it/That is our show for tonight, but we promise to reload the video cannon/we're whipping up a whole new batch for next time so see you soon and remember"-Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (2001-present) "If you want to see more videos, log on to abc.com, keyword: AFV" - Tom Bergeron (2001-2003) "This season if you send us a video and it airs on the show, we'll/we will send you an AFV t-shirt"-Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (2010-present) "If you get it on tape/video, you could get it in cash. Good night, everybody." - Tom Bergeron (2001-2008) "So upload to us. Get rich, get famous. Good night, everybody!" - Tom Bergeron/Alfonso Ribeiro (2008-present) Category:America's Funniest Home Videos Category:Quotes & Catchphrases